Gate RP ((11/23/12))
Who: Itsy, Metsuki ,Kirei Guarding the gate.. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei was standing at the gate she fell asleep there she was too tired to walk to the appartment of hers and her twinnys. Kirei looked around she didnt see anyone yet so she started some strechts training till someone would join her at the gate~ ' ItsumoAi: -Itsy yawned slightly as she stood guard at the gate. She knew she was on duty but it was getting late and she was tired. She would sit crouched down resting her butt on her heels as she watched out over the courtyard. Itsy was happy to see the buildings around the gate starting to be rebuilt especially the tea house she could use a cup of tea at the moment.? Itsy had tied her long white hair off to the side with a cute black scarf in her hair earlier when she went to train with her teammates and it was still there now for she had yet to leave the gate. Itsy would tilt her head slightly to the right and wait.- llRAGERll: -Metsuki emerges from the freshly blossoming woods that surrounded the main gates courtyard, A trail of petals mimicing his movements as he dropped to the ground and began to run through the meadow of trees to the courtyard. As he reaches the outter walls he would bound over it and land in the centre of the settlement in a crouching position. His thick black hair covering the majority of his face and his ninja mask covering the rest, He stands revealing his normal attire of Black shinobi gear with his own white flak-like vest and bandaged forearms. He peers through his hair with his white eyes at the two woman recognising Kirei immediately, Raising his hand and smiling as he walks towards them.- Hey Kirei, You on guard duty today? Only I never saw you when I left this morning. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei yawned "hey Metsuki, yeah i fell asleep hehe"-Kirei scratched her head as? a slight blush appears on her face- "umm you have met my twinny Itsy already?? "- she would point to her twinsister- ItsumoAi: -Itsy would blink as she saw a boy land in the middle of the compound and address her twin by her name he must have been part of the village as well and someone she had yet to meet. With the Academy Recently giving the exam they were getting more and more New little genin and she was getting more and more on edge with them she was to old to be here with them but she was going to deal with it properly and smile.- “Hello” –having been ignored by the boy she would greet him in her normal soft spoken voice no emotion shown at all.-' ' llRAGERll: -He would laugh and pat his stomach.- Twin? You don't really look alike. But Hi Itsy. I am Metsuki. -He would nod and bow at the sime time towards the white haired woman before looking back at Kirei.- So what do you have planned for the day?' ' xKireiHimex: ~Kirei smiled "yes she really is my twin, even though we have diffrent haircolour and eyes"-Kirei would think for a little bit- "umm i have no idea really what im gonna do today and you?"' ' ItsumoAi: -Itsy would smirk the boy was right her twin and her were complete opposites they were Yin and Yang as some would say Itsy Fire and her Twin water. Itsy had white hair blue eyes and a red chakra while her twin sister had red hair orange eyes and blue chakra. They had the same personality but complimented each other and canceled each other out it was going to quite interesting if they ever had to fight against each other especially in the Exams.- “Nice to meet you” –she would say still lost in her own though but speaking none the less to be polite though by the boys tone it seemed to be as if he was flirting but her twin was already to be wed to Setsu.-' ' llRAGERll: -Metsuki scratches the back of his head in thought.- Erm.. Well I've just been training with my Kunai and Shuriken throwing.. So.. I'll go home get something to eat and drink and then probably go try out some ninjutsu like my clones and such. -He beams a large smile at both of them before adding to his previous statement.- Oh Kirei.. Do you know when the Chunin exams finish?' ' xKireiHimex: -Kirei would shake her head "i have no idea yet well no one has it seems well see when it is.. training.. sounds great i still have to do some leaf whirlwind jutsu myself.. hehe"-Kirei smiled to him as she then looked to her twinny for a moment-' ' llRAGERll: -He pulls down his mask revealing his face something he would never do.- '